The Other Universe
by UltraRed55
Summary: When Tony makes an invention that allows him and his friends to go into other universes they discover an apocalyptic land that used to be New York. What has happened in this universe and is it possible for this to happen to our universe?
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! So yeah I am back, and have decided to write another story to go with Amnesia. Not a companion to it, but it will be written at the same time. I thought I should let you know, that chapter 14 of my story is rewritten and is a lot better, so please check it out so the rest of the story makes sense:) Anyway, so yeah enjoy this intro and let me know if I should continue writing it...**

"Hold on Tony!" Pepper yelled.

"I'll get you to a hospital." She said quieter.

"Pep its, its to late." Tony strained.

"No, it isn't! I'm getting you to a hospital and you will be alright!" She yelled.

"Yes it is, even now I can f-feel myself s-slipping away, but I have s-something important to say." He struggled to say.

"No! Tony you can't die, first Rhodey then you... You can't die on me Tony, please!" She yelled.

"Pepper, calm down it is… alright. Now I need to say something." He began.

"I believe that you can lead the resistance, I believe you can defeat the army, and I believe you can restore peace to the country and the world. I believe in you Pep, and you alone because I lo-." He finished. He took his last breath and faded away.

"You believe in me because you what? Because you what?! Tony! Answer me Tony!" Pepper yelled.

No response.

She kept yelling and shaking Tony violently, but it was in vain. Then it finally sunk in. The last person she had in her life was gone.

Anthony Edward Stark was dead.

**So yeah... REVIEW... please?**


	2. Fix Two Point Zero

**Wow, took forever for me to finish this one chapter, hope you guys can stick with me until the end... And for future reference I'll only start making specific references to people if they have a question... Thanks for the reviews:)**

"You've gotten better at fighting Fix, I'll give you that." Tony struggled, attempting to pick himself up, but failed.

"I'm just getting warmed up Tony, you won't walk away from this fight." Mr. Fix mocked.

"Not if the Bunker Buster has anything to say about it! Nothing can stand up to that sweet payload." Rhodey announced coming in on the scene. He fired the missile straight at Fix. The target was dead on. While Mr. Fix was dealing with that, Rhodey flew to ground level to help Tony up.

"Thanks Rhodey." Tony said.

"No problem T, I got your back." Rhodey chided.

"My turn!" Fix yelled. A slightly dented, but seemingly perfect Fix 2.0 aimed his newly upgraded Microwave Canon at Rhodey. Instead of the canon just shooting a beam, it can also shoot a ball of microwave energy at the target. Also, another fact about Fix 2.0 is that his body is loosely based on the best parts of the Titanium Man armor, including the Vibranium-Titanium alloy, causing him to be nearly indestructible. The canon fired and Rhodey was launched back into the nearest building, which was 50 feet away, and part of it crumbled on top him... Stupid gravity.

"Rhodey!" Tony yelled.

"Pepper! Analyze Fix 2.0, find a chink, weakness, anything!" Tony said worriedly as he flew upward.

"I've been analyzing his body since the beginning of the fight, Tony I can't find any weakness!" Pepper shrieked.

"Hold on!" Tony said as he dodged another microwave canon shot.

"Computer, call dad!" Tony commanded.

"Connecting." The computer announced.

"Tony! Are you okay? Roberta and I are watching the battle!" Howard said.

"Dad! I need all of your info on Vibranium! Ah!" Tony yelled as he was hit and knocked to the ground.

"Okay, okay hold on, I need to think!" Howard almost yelled.

"Dad, hurry up!" Tony spoke up.

"Okay, the only weakness I remember is that if it takes to much energy, it will begin to overload." Howard explained.

"Yes, but what if it is infused with Titanium?" Tony asked dodging three more shots.

"That could be a problem." Howard quickly said. Tony was to busy talking with Howard that he didn't know that Fix had ran really fast up to him, and started punching in the gut.

"I, Will, tear, you, a part!" Fix yelled. At each part he punched Tony.

At "I" he punched him in the gut, at "will" he punched him again in the gut, at "tear" he gave him a sidewinder, at "you" he did the move where you spin on the ground tripping your opponent, and as Tony was in the air and at "a part!" he did an uppercut, successfully flinging Tony back a few dozen feet and knocking him out cold. "That's how you take out the trash." He picked Tony up, through him over his shoulder, and took off. Leaving an offline Rhodey on the ground.

"Unable to connect." The computer announced.

"Connect you stupid machine or I swear I will tear you apart and turn you into a toaster!" Pepper yelled.

"Unable to connect, Iron Man and War Machine armors offline!" The computer announced.

"Connect!" Pepper yelled hitting the computer.

"Connection reestablished to Iron Man and War Machine systems." The computer described. Two different images appeared on two screens. On one screen were the gray concrete streets of New York and on the other was a room, with Tony being hung from the ceiling by chains that were wrapped around his wrists. The chains, they didn't look like standard chains, for good reason too considering that they were special chains, created by Fix, to administer electricity to the unfortunate soul that is tied to them (Tony), though Pepper doesn't know this.

"Computer, bring the War Machine armor back to the armory." Pepper commanded.

"War Machine armor returning to armory." The computer announced. The screen that showed the War Machine armor's power level, disappeared.

"Also, Computer, route my voice through the Iron Man armor speakers." Pepper commanded.

"Ready." The computer responded. She was about to yell out to Tony when Mr. Fix walked in the room. He walked up to about a foot in front of Tony.

"Wake up." He said. Then he pressed a red button on his remote and the electro-chains activated. 1000 volts awoke Tony and saying it was painful is an understatement. It took all of Pepper's self control not to scream out, like Tony was.

"Tony Stark, its good of you to join us." Mr. Fix said.

"Fix." Tony said defiantly.

"You know, getting revenge on you is something I have wanted to do since the day you popped up on the radar, and now that I know who you are I will be able to get it... Because, I know where you live and I know where your teammates live and I can use that to my advantage if I want." Fix said evilly.

"Listen, you can have your way with me, but my friends and family stay out of this!" Tony rebelled.

"That's for me to decide, but right now, you are the victim and I am the torturer so, lets get to the torture." Fix said manically.

"If you hurt any of them, then I will kill you." Tony said darkly.

Fix smirked.

"You aren't in any position to be threatening me." Fix said. For once he was enjoying himself. The last time he enjoyed himself was when he was 13 and he a beat a nerd near to death. He walked over to a drawer that was out of sight of the armor's camera. He came back into the frame of the camera and with him a seven-inch dagger.

"No." Pepper whispered. Fix barely heard it; he continued for Tony. He reached Tony and got ready for his next session of torture. Pepper was on the edge of her seat, holding her hand over mouth for fear of yelling and giving away the fact that she is watching everything. She didn't want the armor to be shut off before the armor's location could be traced.

"I am going to make this long and painful, and I want to hear your pain." Fix said with a wicked grin. He took the dagger's tip and cut a long line from the inside of Tony's elbow to his wrist, on his right arm. Him being the defiant one he didn't yell, it took all of his will power not to yell. Blood immediately began flowing from his huge cut. It started dripping on to the ground underneath him to form a puddle. Pepper was terrified, but she was also becoming angry.

"You're a defiant one, but don't worry, I'll get that out of you; I'll break you!" Fix mocked. He turned on his elecro-chains. This caused him to yelp in pain. Fix noticed and noted how he was beginning to break. At this time the War Machine armor was landing in the armory and out came an awakened Rhodey. "Pepper, where's Tony?" Rhodey asked.

"Rhodey, be quiet! I don't want Fix to hear me!" Pepper whispered. Instantly Rhodey ran to the sphere chair and saw what was happening to his best friend.

"Tony!" Rhodey whispered to himself.

"You know, when I'm done with you, I think I'll go after the red-head. What was her name? Pepper?" Fix mocked.

Tony pulled and squirmed to try to get free.

"Don't even think about touching her!" Tony snapped bitterly. Fix smirked at the fact that he struck a nerve. To celebrate he took his dagger and cut a huge gaping cut down the center of Tony's torso. This time Tony yelled in pain.

"Tony!" Rhodey and Pepper yelled in unison. They didn't even try to stay quiet because they were too concerned with their friend to care, but lucky for them Tony yelled loud enough to mask their yells.

"Armor location confirmed." The computer announced.

"Computer, prep the Hulkbuster armor for launch." Pepper commanded.

"Hulkbuster armor will be ready in two point five minutes." The computer announced.

"Rhodey, monitor my systems and Tony. I'll be back." Pepper announced.

"Where are you going?" Rhodey asked.

"I'm going to go buy some milk; where do you think I'm going? I am going to save Tony!" Pepper remarked sarcastically. She started putting on her Rescue armor.

"So why are you taking the Hulkbuster armor?" Rhodey asked, to worried about Tony to reply to the sarcasm.

"I'm taking it so I can pound Fix into ash for messing with my Boyfriend!" Pepper all but growled. She finished putting on her Rescue armor.

"Hulkbuster armor is loaded and ready for combat." The computer announced.

"Upload the Mark II armor's coordinates into the Hulkbuster and Rescue armors." Pepper commanded.

"Coordinates uploaded." The computer announced. Pepper hovered into the Hulkbuster armor and took off out of the hatch, heading for Tony.

**So how was that chapter? Review, yeah?**


	3. Rescue to the Rescue: Part I

**Wow, I've been loving the feedback that I've been getting for this story and am glad that this story is such a big hit:) Anyway, to answer lupsss' question at the end of chapter 1 Pepper put the Rescue armor on and then put the Hulkbuster so yes she does have her armor! Sorry, it took awhile, I've been EXTREMELY busy and part 2 to "The Revenge of Whitney Julieta Stane" will be up soon!**

"Pepper, you need to hurry, Tony isn't doing so well!" Rhodey said worriedly.

"I know Rhodey, I'm on route now." Pepper said.

"What are you planning on doing?" Rhodey asked in that same tone.

"Simple, break into the location that Tony's being held, beat up Fix, and then get him out of there." Pepper explained with venom in her voice.

"What if that plan fails Pepper? Do you even have a plan B?" Rhodey asked worried.

"No Rhodey I don't have a plan B." Pepper said.

"Pepper, this isn't a game Tony's life is on the line, you need a plan B!" Rhodey exclaimed dramatically. He was concerned for Tony and didn't mean to be rude to Pepper, but who's to say she knew that?

"I know this isn't a game Rhodey!" She spat semi-venomously.

"Sorry Pepper, I'm just worried about Tony." Rhodey said in a regretful manner.

"I know I am scared too, and I'm sorry for snapping, but all I care about right now is saving Tony!" Pepper exclaimed.

"I know, and if anyone can do it you can Pepper." Rhodey said in a slightly happy manner. After he said that he grimaced at the horror that was occurring on Tony's side, and it was no tea party, if you know what I mean.

"Rhodey, what's happening to Tony, I saw that grimace!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Pepper, lets just say you need to fly faster!" Rhodey exclaimed worriedly.

"Incoming call from Howard Stark, marked priority, connecting." The computer announced. With that Howard was patched into the comm. systems.

"Rhodey, Pepper, what's going on? What happened to Tony?" Howard asked.

"Mr. Stark! Tony has been captured, but I am going to rescue him right now!" Pepper said loudly in that babble that she gets into when she's nervous.

"Anyway, Howard I need you to come here, Tony will need you!" Rhodey said grimly.

"Okay, I'm on my way. Should Roberta come?" Howard asked.

"Sure I guess, but Howard, I need you as fast as you can!" Rhodey exclaimed.

"Will do Rhodey." Howard assured.

"Disconnected." The computer announced when Howard hung up.

"Pepper, you need to hurry faster! In fact, you need to max out the Hulkbuster armor thrusters!" Rhodey commanded.

"Okay Rhodey. Computer max out the Hulkbuster thrusters." Pepper commanded. The thrusters gave out a sonic boom and she took of three times as fast as she was traveling.

"Hey Rhodey, can we cut the connection I want some time to think." Pepper said.

"Um sure Pepper, I guess." Rhodey said. He was a bit confused as too why she wanted to be alone, but disconnected anyway. The minute he disconnected, she got thinking of how much she wanted to kill Fix. She seriously wanted to hurt him and if she can, she will hurt him for messing with her boyfriend. Long story short, don't mess with the Pepper.

She was nearing the coordinates, which she figured out to be Hammer Tower. It didn't surprise her though considering that was where Fix's central computer was located.

Knowing that Tony was going through the pain and suffering that he was because he was protecting innocent people made her sick. Tony saves people everyday, risks his life, and this is how he is repaid, being tortured with who knows what implements, going through who knows how much pain and suffering.

Well, when he signed up to be a super hero he knew what he was getting into, but he still didn't deserve this, but in that way, that's why he has her and Rhodey on the team so that if he gets in trouble, they can help him. That's just how it is and Pepper knew that he wouldn't trade his life for anything in the world because that's just who he is. She flew for more time, just thinking about how she was going to obliterate Fix, when the computer HUD started going crazy!

"Alert! Whiplash detected on an intercept course headed straight for this armor!" The computer announced.

"Not now!" Pepper cursed. The map that popped up showed Whiplash flying towards her from her front, so she stopped, hovered in midair, and powered up all weapons. By the time they were powered up Whiplash arrived.

"Iron Man, I've been looking forward to our next meeting, or should I say your doom!" Whiplash yelled.

"Not all of us are Iron Men Whiplash! Now get out of my way, I am not in the mood." Pepper yelled.

"Oh, you're the one they call Rescue, or your secret Identity, Pepper." Whiplash said. When he realized that it was Pepper, he actually cackled.

"What's so funny?" Pepper asked.

"It's just that, now I can finally take you down and have proof that I can't be bested by some girl!" Whiplash yelled.

"Yeah, well one problem with that theory, I won't let you!" Pepper yelled. She fired a rocket at Whiplash and hit him with enough force to knock him off of his weird circular hover board. Pepper better hurry up if she wants to save Tony!

**(Insert Paragraph Break Here)**

Tony finally finished yelling from the cut across his torso, leaving a big rip in his shirt.

"Well Tony, I thought you would be more resilient, guess I was wrong." Fix mocked. Tony felt like falling on to the floor and dying. He was caked with blood on his arms and now had fresh blood was flowing from the gigantic cut that ran from his lower belly to his upper pectorals. The blood that was flowing from the cut was soaking into his shirt causing it to become a darker crimson red color.

"You won't break me that easily." Tony panted. The pain was taking its toll and contrary to what Tony said, he was pretty close to passing out.

"We'll see about that, now I am going to ask you a few questions, starting with the location of your base." Fix asked.

"I'll never tell you!" Tony venomously spat.

"That's unwise, maybe some electricity will loosen your tongue." Fix said with a tone of a sinister enjoyment. He pressed the button on his remote and more electricity was used for torture. Tony howled out in pain.

"How about now? Where is your base?" Fix asked slowly for emphasis. Tony remained silent for silence was his best option and he was too tired to even speak.

"Not talking huh?" Fix asked a bit angrily. He activated the chains again and shot more electricity into Tony. He was too tired to even use Extremis to form his armor around him, but not tired enough not to yell.

"Are you going to talk NOW?" Fix all but yelled.

"Not- a- chance!" Tony cried through his anguished pants. If he ever needed a hero or guardian angel, now would be the time for it.

"So, electricity didn't loosen your tongue, how about I break out my special torture that I made for people with big minds, like you." Fix said evilly. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a metal briefcase that was about a foot wide. He opened it up with an electronic lock and pulled out a weird metal helmet with a bunch of coiled, colorful wires.

Tony was slightly relieved, but in the back of his mind he thought that if it has anything to do with Fix, it couldn't be good. Holding it, Fix walked over to the blood soaked Tony, who was still panting and soaked with sweat as well as blood.

"Okay, I'll give you four options." Fix said holding his hand up with only four fingers up.

"Your first option is of course to answer ALL of my questions, second if you still don't want to talk I can torture you with electricity, third I can torture you with my blade, or fourth I can show you what this helmet can do." Fix said.

"Can I get a fifth choice?" Tony asked. With the time he had to rest, his cockiness came back as well as some of his energy.

"No, but since you refused to choose, I'll choose for you. How about number four." Fix said holding up the helmet. He forced it on Tony's head, which took him awhile with Tony thrashing, so he couldn't get the helmet on. It took about a couple of minutes, but he finally managed to get the helmet on.

"Now, this torture is special and is the worst one. You should of chosen one of the other options." Fix said.

"You don't scare me Fix!" Tony yelled.

"That's obvious, but this WILL scare you!" Fix bragged. He held up the remote that activated the helmet. The whole time Tony struggled to get the helmet off of his head. He was just about to hit the button, when…

"Fix!" was heard throughout the building. He turned around to see who it was. No one was behind him.

"Who's there? Show your self!" Fix yelled. Instead of said someone coming out of the shadows; a missile was launched directly at Fix. He barely dodged it and it hit a wall behind him.

"You must be Rescue, or should I say Pepper?" Fix asked. True to form Pepper, in the Hulkbuster armor, emerged with Whiplash out cold wrapped up in his own electrified wips.

"I've come for Tony, and I've defeated Whiplash. Give him to me and maybe, just maybe, I won't hurt you." Pepper threatened.

"You can't hurt me, I AM the most powerful being this planet will ever see!" Fix exclaimed.

"Everything has a weakness and I will find yours!" Pepper yelled.

"Yes everything does and Tony's weakness will become his greatest nightmare!" Fix yelled. Pepper turned to look at Tony as he struggled to knock the helmet off, but to no avail. Fix pressed the button. The helmet powered on and Pepper gasped. Tony was about to be in for the fight of his life.

**Did it go to fast? Please let me know... review! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	4. Rescue to the Rescue: Part II

**Hey guys! Again school is out to get me, so this took me awhile... very sorry about that! Anyway, for those that don't like violence, or mentions of blood then skip this chapter... and I don't own IMAA or any of its character because if I did It would be SO COOL! Enjoy the chapter :)**

Darkness. It surrounded him, and there was no escape from it, and being bound by chains at the wrist and suspended in the air doesn't help. He struggled to break free, but to no avail.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Tony yelled after giving up on breaking out of the chains. Silence. Tony was never afraid of the dark or silence because he was used to it when he worked in the armory alone, but there was something almost scary about this silence and it was making the hairs on the back of Tony's neck go straight up.

"Hello?" Tony yelled a little bit quieter. When no one returned his yell he hung his head, as it was heavy in his weakened state. Tony wasn't stupid and he knew that this was just a simulation like when the controller trapped him in that simulation, but this was creepy and in the back of his mind he thought that there was a small chance that it was actually real!

"Anthony Stark. I've been expecting you." Someone… or something in the shadows said.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Tony asked darkly.

"Oh, don't use that tone with me Tony, especially when I am in a position to deal out unimaginable amounts of pain, both physical and emotional." The shadow said evilly. Tony's face twisted in surprise and horror.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked nervously.

"Well, you'll find out later!" The shadow said. Tony didn't like not knowing; in fact ever since he was a child he had to know everything. He had to know the end to the book he read, he had to know what he was getting for Christmas, and now he had to know what this shadow was planning and better yet, how to avoid it.

"So, Anthony how is life for you? How is being Iron Man? How are James and Patricia?" The shadow sneered.

"What does any of that have to do with anything?" Tony all but yelled.

"They have everything to do with all of this, but I want to keep it a surprise!" The shadow replied.

"I'm sick and tired of you saying that I want answers, tell me what's going on now!" Tony yelled.

"Anthony, Anthony, Anthony. You are in NO position to be telling me to do anything." The shadow bragged. Tony stayed quiet, which was a surprise for The Shadow and it also made him angry.

"Nothing to say? Well, I know what will loosen your tongue!" The shadow exclaimed. Tony's face showed a look of surprise and horror as the lights snapped on and before his eyes, everyone he cares about: Pepper, Rhodey, Howard, Roberta, and even Happy were shown to be hanging from chains in the same room. He hadn't expected Happy, but he didn't deserve to be caught up in this either, so of course, he cared.

That tiny thought of this being real immediately, and what was a small chance became a 100% possibility. The thought of all of this seemed too real to be a simulation, so due to the fear rising up in him, mixed with all of the confusion, it provided the means for his brain to believe that all of this was real and that everyone that he cares about were in real trouble!

"You sick twisted freak! Leave my friends and family out of this!" Tony yelled, his anger rising fast.

"You little brat! Just for that I'm going to begin the suffering even faster!" The shadow yelled. It walked up to Rhodey, now clearly visible with the lights on, and smacked him right across the face.

"Rhodey!" Tony yelled.

"Ow!" Rhodey yelled as he woke up from the pain that spread across his face. He looked straight at the shadow and fear went through him.

"Who are you?" Rhodey yelled.

"I am your death." The shadow said followed by an evil laugh.

"Leave him alone, you want me!" Tony yelled. He knew it was worthless to yell that since it was most likely going to do it, just to get at Tony.

"You see, I'm going to torture you, by hurting and then killing your friends and family because that is the best torture of all!" The shadow boasted. It turned on Rhodey and a black as night blade appeared out of thin air and it held it justly. Tony's face dropped. He knew what was coming, and knew that he wouldn't be able to stop it, because this shadow thing wouldn't listen to anything Tony has to say.

He just stared as the shadow stabbed the blade into Rhodey's right upper arm. With Rhodey howling in pain he took the blade and dragged it down from his upper arm to his hand and out between his index finger and middle finger. The blood that poured out of Rhodey was terrifying, so terrifying in fact that he started yelling Rhodey's name. He didn't notice, but he was. Then the shadow did the same thing to Rhodey's left arm.

By now blood was pooling underneath Rhodey and all the while it was laughing maliciously. It was so disgusting that Tony actually vomited right then and there, and the shadow noticed.

"Now Anthony, don't vomit, the fun has just begun!" The shadow yelled insanely. From the tons of blood loss Rhodey passed out, well at least that's what Tony hoped happened though he knew better. No one could survive that. His best friend was dead, and who knows who was next.

"Rhodey!" Tony yelled. He kept yelling it over and over uncontrollably until tears came to his eyes and he started sobbing. He kept sobbing out Rhodey's name, all the while the shadow just stood there. He eventually calmed down and regained his composure, which amazed the shadow.

"Well, Anthony how was losing your best friend? Painful?" It asked evilly.

"Stop calling me that! I swear when I get out of this, I am going to brutally kill you, and make you feel all of my pain 10 fold!" Tony yelled. His anger had reached a boiling point and if he could, he really would murder that stupid shadow. It didn't say anything it didn't need to. It walked over to Pepper, ready to begin the process again.

(**Insert Paragraph Break Here)**

"Tony!" Pepper yelled.

"It's no use Patricia, he can't hear you right now!" Fix gloated. Pepper was beyond mad at this point. Pepper knew what that helmet was and what it could do. She found out one night when she was snooping in her dad's computer files. She knew what was going to happen, and knowing that it was Tony with his very "descriptive" thoughts and fears; it wasn't going to be good. She had to break him out of that thing and fast!

"Why are you doing this to him Fix? I know what that helmet is and no one deserves that kind of torture!" Pepper spat.

"You see, I hate Tony and I always will. He destroyed my life, if it weren't for him, I would still be human, and would be king of the weapons empire! So, I'm torturing Tony for entertainment." Fix yelled.

"That does it! I am going to destroy you to the point that you won't know your face from your foot!" Pepper yelled. She fired her unibeam at Fix, which managed to throw him into the wall right behind him.

"Pepper, forget about your anger, grab Tony and get out of there now!" Rhodey yelled through the comm. systems.

"No Rhodey, Fix needs to be taught a lesson and I will be his teacher!" Pepper yelled back as she picked Fix up and threw him across the room like a rag doll.

"Listen to yourself Pepper! Tony wouldn't want you to kill Fix for him!" Rhodey yelled.

"I'm not going to kill Fix, I'm just going to make him suffer!" Pepper yelled. At this point Tony started yelling Rhodey's name, and started sobbing.

"Do you hear that Rhodey? That's Tony suffering because of Fix! He will be lucky if I let him live!" Pepper yelled with animalistic anger taking over, clouding her judgment.

"Pepper, I know that this is terrible, and that Fix deserves whatever you have planned, but you need to calm down and think logically. Get Tony out of there now!" Rhodey yelled. Pepper took his advice and took a shaky breath and attempted to calm down. Tony had stopped sobbing at this point and Fix was still recovering so it was dead quiet. She came out of her rage and started thinking.

"Your right Rhodey, thanks I'm going to get Tony and his armor out of here." Pepper said.

"No you're not!" Fix spat. He had gotten up and was running at Pepper. He picked her up and threw her on the ground.

"Now to rip of the helmet!" Fix yelled. He started pulling on the helmet of the Hulkbuster armor.

"Alert! Armor integrity at risk! Hulkbuster armor is being breached." The computer announced. The helmet was ripped off and flown across the room. When Fix looked down at his handy work he expected the irritating red head that attempted to figure out whom he was. Instead all he saw was empty space Pepper wasn't there!

"Where are you, you little brat?" Fix grumbled. He looked around the room to see if she playing a trick on him. He got up and went to the stairs, the only entrance/exit that led into this room. As soon as he walked away Pepper disengaged stealth mode and hovered over to Tony. She shut the helmet off and pulled it off of him. He was out like a light; the simulation took a lot out of him. She opened up Tony's armor and put him in it. It closed up around him powered up.

"Stop right there!" Fix commanded. Pepper put her arms up in the air and stopped. Fix had come down the stairs after seeing that no one had left the building. He came into Pepper lowering Tony into his armor.

"Computer disable armor speakers." Pepper commanded.

"Speakers offline." The computer announced.

"Activate a remote connection to the Mark II armor." Pepper commanded.

"Calculating required power. Remote connection established." The computer announced. While all of this was happening Fix was going on another rant about how no one can stop him or trick him. Immediately Iron Man got up and powered up the weapons systems. "Tony, your awake." Fix with sarcasm. Pepper reactivated the speakers on her armor.

"Not really." Pepper said. Iron Man lifted his arm up and used the audio disruptors. Apparently that was Fix's "super" weakness because he started yelling in pain when the sound waves reached his body. It hurt him so much that he was forced into an emergency shut down. She walked over to Tony and picked him up and held him bridal style.

"Computer initiate self-destruct in the Hulkbuster armor." Pepper commanded.

"Pepper what are you doing?" Rhodey yelled through the comm.

"It's too damaged to take back and I don't want Fix getting a hold of it, plus if I'm right it will destroy his body for me, and besides these walls are way to thick to collapse, so the building won't collapse." Pepper chided.

"Fine, just get out of there." Rhodey said.

"Already on it." Pepper said. She flew up the 50-foot stairwell to the surface. She flew out of the front doors and into the beautiful blue sky. In the distance an explosion could be heard.

**Was the wait worth it? Let me know; review! Constructive criticism appreciated.**


End file.
